


In Your Service

by glameowstic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glameowstic/pseuds/glameowstic
Summary: Written for the kink meme prompt:Noctis is an omega, but also a prince. So he's not the wilting flower sort of omega that begs and pleads for a knot.He's suffered through too many heats on suppressants and fake knots. This time, he's going to take what he wants, and what he wants is to fuck himself silly on his alpha advisor's knot. Even if said advisor is incredibly devoted to not taking liberties with his charge, even if there's a mutual attraction there.So when he feels his heat coming on, he ties Ignis to the bed and basically spends his heat using the alpha as a fucktoy.





	In Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> Managed to take a break from weird Ardyn/Prompto things to do...this

Ignis wakes up with his arms bound to the headboard and Noct naked and straddling his lap.

"What-" he mumbles blearily, tries to say more but Noct grinds down and the words die in his mouth. He's wet, Ignis can feel Noct's slick dripping out of his hole to stain the front of his underwear.

"You're in heat," he manages to strain out, when his mental faculties come back online fully. This was bad. Omegas in heat were omegas at their most tenacious, and Noct was quite the exemplary specimen, if there ever were one. Ignis needed to deescalate things before Noct went too far and did something he'd regret.

"Mmmhmmm," Noct moans. "Woke up hot 'n horny and all I could think about was getting this-" he reaches down and gives Ignis's dick a hard squeeze at the base. "Deep inside me. Where it belongs."

"Noct," Ignis tries. "You know we can't...there are...you have plenty of items perfectly adequate for satisfying your needs."

It was improper. Him and Noct being together. When Noct had first presented, Ignis had been taken aside and thoroughly lectured about his duties and how attending to Noct's sexual needs was not and would never be part of them, regardless if that was what Noct wanted. That he would be scrutinized even further now and even the slightest hint of untoward behavior would mean grave consequences for the both of them.

So Ignis remained steadfast, ignoring Noct's advances that would grow bolder the closer he was to heat, like the waxing and waning of the moon. Pretending that Noct's scent had little to no effect on him when just a hint of it was enough to drive him crazy and struggle to not just mount and rut at the prince like a vicious, slobbering beast. Suffering through each of Noct's heats, his instincts howling at him for not being there for his omega. Once, in a moment of weakness while on the cusp of his own rut and a particularly bad one at that, Ignis had shamefully stolen Noct's slick stained bedding under the guise of doing laundry. Went home and buried his nose in the used sheets and inhaled the stale scent of heat while pathetically humping at Noct's pillow. Pretending it was the prince underneath him, whimpering for his knot. Begging for Ignis to fuck him, fill him, soothe his ache.

Ignis still jerks off thinking about the way their scents intermingled with one another.

Noct leans down, gets in Ignis's face to growl softly and bring his attention back to situation at hand.

"I'm sick of shitty, ineffective toys," he hisses through his teeth. "I want your knot. **Give it to me.** "

Ignis feels his cock grow that much stiffer at Noct's words, and he protests feebly when Noct lifts up and removes his underwear, licking his lips when Ignis's dick wetly slaps against his abdominal muscles. Leaking pre-come all over.

"Gods look at you," Noct moans. "You're so fucking perfect Specs. Perfect alpha, perfect cock. I'm going to use you now, okay?"

He seats himself on Ignis's dick before he can say anything one way or the other. Arches his back and rolls his hips until he's worked off a hard, tight orgasm. Mouth going slack with it, eyes all heavy-lidded and dreamy. Beautiful, Ignis thinks, then admonishes himself.

"Al-Alright Noct, you've...you've gotten what you wanted, now...please, if you'll just ease off me gently?"

He could still save this. He hasn't come yet, and while his knot is swelled slightly, it's nowhere near enough to lock himself inside Noct and ruin him.

Noct smirks, the smuggest, most satisfied smile and starts bouncing up and down with harder, controlled jolts and clenches of his hole that leave Ignis panting and gasping and oh, oh no.

"Your highness," Ignis moans, eyes rolling in the back of his head. "Oh your highness Noct you need to get off, you need to get off I'm going to-" 

It's too late. Ignis gasps and shudders, ruts his hips up hard once, twice and blows his load deep inside Noct, with his knot puffed up at its biggest to keep it all inside. 

"Noct," he whimpers weakly, when his orgasm fades to a soft, sleepy pulse. "I'm not...I'm not wearing protection, am I?"

"Nope," Noct sighs, entirely blissed out now. "Perfect alpha, giving me all that virile seed. Knotted me up all nice and tight, gonna make my belly bloat with your babies. Such a good alpha, I love you."

Ignis's hips jerk up again and he fights to keep down the swell of pride that threatens to overtake him. He was good, he was a good alpha and satisfied his prince, his omega. Gave him what he needed and did his job. Filled him up with fertile alpha come that would make Noct thick and heavy with his children.

Over and over again Noct uses him until it hurts Ignis to come, and even then he doesn't stop.

"This is mine," Noct babbles, while chasing his sixth orgasm. "This is mine this is my knot it belongs to me and it's mine whenever I want it say it Ignis," he snarls, viciously slams his hips down hard, bruising Ignis's pelvis further.

"It's yours," Ignis rasps out, and he's crying now, from the sheer agony of another dry climax. "I'm yours, your highness. Mind, body, and soul."

He'll have to take it back in the morning, when Noct's head clears and Ignis can get out of his restraints. Acquire the morning after pill and some much stronger suppressants. Convince Prompto and Gladio that Noct won't be up for traveling for at least another two days, and to let Ignis bunk with them instead. They wouldn't be happy about it, the whole point of staying in two separate motel rooms was to give them 'alone time', but with Noct in heat hopefully they would be more understanding.

For now though, he stays underneath Noct, right where he belongs.

Ever the dutiful retainer.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up glameowstic.tumblr.com and talk to me about weird smutty things


End file.
